It's easy to forget
by boneka
Summary: Its easy to forget about your friends, your parents, and life in general. Harry Potter has never known his parents, has forgotten what his friends mean to him and doesnt know the meaning of life. This all changes with an accident in potions.


The ebony haired seventeen year old wizard was out of bed at the crack of dawn that Monday morning. Today he was going to start his seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
He stalked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.  
  
After what seemed like forever Harry Potter stepped out and eyed his reflection for a moment. He had grown another inch over the summer and was sure that he was catching up to Ron Weasley, whom he once called his best- friend.  
  
Harry's hair was in the usual disheveled state, but he had grown accustom to it over the years and it no longer bothered him. His body had grown some muscles over the years of Quidditch playing and he was now extremely fit. His arms were a stronger and his legs had more bulky. Not to mention his rock hard stomach. He was definitely not the scrawny little boy he was five years ago.  
  
His emerald green eyes glistened as he searched in vain for his rounded spectacles. After fifteen minutes of searching Harry finally decided to perform a summoning charm only to have his glasses hit him smack in the face.  
  
Harry then prowled in the dim light of the morning towards the kitchens. He didn't want to face his friends after what happened yesterday on the train. What a great way to start his final year at Hogwarts.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Harry Potter, protector of the planet, Head boy of Hogwarts, the boy who lived, was in no mood to stop and have a friendly chat. He was currently racing along the crowded paths of Kings Cross Station in an effort to make it to the Hogwarts Express before it left.  
  
Fortunately, Harry had experience in running long distances in short spaces of time so he managed to just catch the train before it puffed its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only problem now was finding his friends.  
  
After what seemed like forever Harry reached the final compartment. Trust Hermione and Ron to pick the compartment at the end of the bloody train! Harry slid open the door expecting to see his friends indulged in a heated argument like always but instead was greeted with a completely different sight.  
  
What he saw was his two best-friends wrapped in a passionate lip lock. They seemed not to notice their surroundings in the slightest degree. In fact, it wasn't until Harry cleared his throat three times that his friends snapped out of their little escapade.  
  
"Thanks" was all Harry could choke out before turning on his heel and storming out of the compartment. Ignoring all calls pleading him to wait, telling him that they could explain.  
  
To say that Harry Potter was furious would be an understatement. He didn't understand how his two best-friends could keep a secret like that from him. They had spent the half the summer together, the three of them, and not once did it occur to them to tell him that they had hooked up. He was fuming.  
  
In his anger Harry had managed to lose his way and storm into the compartment of his arch nemeses (not Voldemort), Draco Malfoy.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Surprisingly, the meeting with Draco led to an unlikely friendship. Ever since his father went to Azkaban, the wizard prison, Draco had quieted down and become less cocky. He had dropped Crabbe and Goyle and ignored his surroundings. You could say he didn't really care for reputations anymore.  
  
Whilst Draco was still extremely stuck up, Harry found the he was actually quite a nice person underneath the act. They weren't the best of friends but they understood each other.  
  
Harry told Draco (they are now on first name basis) all about Hermione and Ron and Draco told Harry all about Pansy being obsessive. They actually began to like each other. Not to the degree of friendship, but they didn't share a mutual agreement of hate anymore  
  
Suddenly Harry snapped out of his train of thought a realized he had reached the kitchens. He tickled the pair and invited himself in.  
  
After eating a filling breakfast Harry made his way towards the Quidditch pitch to go for an early morning fly.  
  
It was soon time to head off to class. Harry grabbed his books and headed towards potions, his least favourite class. The subject wasn't all that bad but Snape, his greasy professor, made it unbearable.  
  
With a heavy heart Harry realized he had to see Ron and Hermione again. He had to face them sooner or later. Luckily it was with the Slytherins and Harry had Draco to sit with. Not that the prospect of sitting next to him was all that great but at least he wouldn't be sitting alone.  
  
Walking through the corridors Harry still had to put up with students staring at him and whispering under their breath but by now he was used to it. So, Harry Potter slowly made his way to the first class of the term.  
  
When he reached the doors to the entrance of the potions dungeon he was glad to see he was the first and only person there. He slumped against the wall and spent the next fifteen minutes amusing himself with the stains on the wall opposite him.  
  
Unfortunately the first person to arrive other than himself was one of his former best-friends, The smartest girl in the school, the lady dating Ron Weasley. The one and only, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Listen Harry about yesterday........"  
  
Harry turned to her and made sure his eyes portrayed every emotion he was feeling. He was rewarded with the sight of guilt flickering through her eyes. But it wasn't enough. She had kept a secret from him and for some reason he was a lot madder at her than he was with Ron. She had hurt him much much more.  
  
"Hermione" Harry cut in, "I don't want to hear any excuses. I just hope you have made the right decision. Don't apologize because you don't mean it. If you did then you wouldn't have done it in the first place. If you had have just told me then I wouldn't be so mad but NO you had to go and lie to me! You are my best-friends and I thought I could trust you. I was wrong."  
  
With that Harry walked into the classroom without another word. He didn't even glance back.  
  
At that moment Professor Snape strolled into the class, hair as greasy as ever and promptly began the class.  
  
"Anyone who even mutters a word from this point onwards will have detention for a week!" Snape yelled showering everyone in close range with spit.  
  
"I don't expect many of you to pass this year. Personally I hope you all fail and live extremely miserable lives. However, it is my job to teach you and teach you I will. If you fail it will be because you were too stupid to put one and one together and learn!"  
  
Half the class looked downtrodden; somehow they already had it in their heads they would fail. For obvious reasons Neville Longbottom was looking extremely worried.  
  
"Now everyone take out your books and turn to page one hundred and three today we will be learning the forgetfulness Potion. It is extremely difficult so pay attention! Any mistake could and will result in major consequences! Right these are you partners for the term!  
  
"Crabbe, Granger"  
  
"Parkinson, Finnegan"  
  
"Goyle, Weasley"  
  
"Zabani, Thomas"  
  
The list continued until Harry's name was called out...  
  
"Malfoy, Potter"  
  
At this point Snape looked up and smirked and Harry expecting to see him looking close to tears at the prospect of being partnered with Draco. Needless to say, Snape was extremely disappointed.  
  
Harry and Draco set to work on their potion immediately. They weren't really friends so they didn't talk at all until Ron came over to talk to Harry.  
  
"Listen mate...." Ron started up until Harry interrupted him. "I'm not your mate Weasley now get away from me before I hex you!" Harry felt a pang of guilt at the look on Ron's face but quickly pushed it away. He deserved this!  
  
"Harry I liked her, She liked me, it was bound to happen!  
  
"Yeah I figured it would Ron! But when it did it would have been nice to tell me about it!"  
  
"Well sorry! You know what your problem is Harry! You have to have everything. You have fame, fortune, friends, popularity and God knows what else you have locked in the Gringotts vault! But it's not enough is it! You want her as well! Well guess what I beat you to her."  
  
At that Ron stormed off back to his potion but not before slipping something in Harry and Draco's potion. He didn't mean it to hurt them just give them a shock, maybe blow up or something like that. What Ron wasn't prepared for was to turn around and find Harry and Draco gone. 


End file.
